


Após a queda

by carolss



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Eles andam sozinhos pelos escombros do que costumava ser o Olimpo.





	Após a queda

Eles andam sozinhos pelos escombros do que costumava ser o Olimpo.

Hermes a tinha encontrado desacordada durante a última batalha e a levou para longe, em alguma cidadezinha humana que ele esperava que tivesse sido esquecida pelos outros deuses. Ele havia ficado a maior parte do tempo ao seu lado esperando algum sinal de despertar, e nos momentos em que ele se ausentou foi para buscar as notícias sobre aqueles que tinham caído e não, sobre quais poderiam ser classificados como vencedores ou apenas sobreviventes do conflito que sempre estava destinado a acontecer.

Hestia acordou apenas após sete dias e sete noites com lágrimas em seus olhos e uma determinação de voltar para o lugar que ela chamou de lar pelos últimos milênios de sua vida. Como Hermes não conseguiu dissuadi-la dessa idéia ele foi com ela.

Não havia muito a ser visto, as paredes tinham caído e tudo de valor estava desaparecido, provavelmente saqueado por deuses menores ou outras entidades de natureza similar Hermes concluiu.

“Atena terá um bom trabalho para reconstruir esse lugar”

“Eu não acho que ela vai reconstruir, se ela for fazer um lar para si será em um lugar novo”

“Porque você diz isso ?”

“Ela é a filha do seu pai, ela é tão orgulhosa quanto ele era só que mais sábia. Esse lugar ficará como um lembrete para todos do poder dela. E também porque ela o matou não por ódio mas sim porque tinha que ser feito, ela era um dos poucos que o amava ainda ao invés de apenas temê-lo, ela não vai querer mais andar por esse lugar”

“Você amava ele também” Hermes diz, não é uma pergunta.

“Ele merecia cair. Eu sei disso, mas ainda assim ele era o meu irmão mais novo, ele nos salvou da escuridão e por isso eu sempre serei grata a ele”

“Vamos para casa”

“Eu não sei mais onde é isso”

“Nós podemos descobrir juntos”

Ele segurou a mão dela e juntos eles partiram do que uma vez tinha sido o Olimpo.


End file.
